


Your Everyday Hero

by beckling



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckling/pseuds/beckling
Summary: Who can recognize an invisible hero who saved the world without leaving traces, if not someone just as invisible?





	Your Everyday Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon of what happens after you took the option to romance Warren and to sacrifice Chloe.

After that blue butterfly had appeared again, Max smiled.

 

Chloe was here.

 

Maybe Samuel was right about spirit animals and such. Maybe, just like that doe had been an ‘undying spirit’ in time for Max, guiding her through countless realities, so had been that blue butterfly for Chloe.

 

Despite that, Max had never felt so lonely in her life as during Chloe's funeral - it wasn’t only Chloe who was getting buried, but also something that felt like an entire lifetime - until that butterfly came, to remind her she wasn’t truly alone.

 

And yet she didn't regret any of her choices. On the contrary, she was even… happy about them. Probably that was a gift that only Chloe could give to her: wonderful memories, and the ability to smile at them. This was the proof that she wasn't gone.

 

Max looked to her right, then to her left: she saw Kate and Warren, the two other most important people along her journey. 

 

As Kate was deep in prayer and held her eyes closed, eventually it was Warren who'd caught Max’s errant gaze. So crazy that he didn't remember how many things he'd done for her, how he was always trying to help - all of that was in a timeline that wasn’t reality anymore, and yet it had existed.

 

The butterfly began to swirl up in the autumn sky. Max followed her graceful and vibrant colors against the falling yellow leaves, until the butterfly became disguised with the air, up and up and away. It was like seeing Chloe dance again on that bed, laughing in the wind.

 

And everything else was a blur. Joyce's broken crying, David’s reassuring mutters, the priest's slow sermon. Max could hear them, but like they were distant a million years.

 

She wasn't crying. Even Warren, who didn't know Chloe that well, looked rather depressed at her grave. Still, Max didn't cry.

 

When the coffin made its slow way down in the ground Max whispered goodbye, wishing for Rachel and Chloe to meet again wherever they were now.

 

After some time, everyone gradually started to depart the cemetery. Only Joyce, David and Max remained.

 

Max had had the time to process this entire thing over the last four days: she'd come to terms with her choice. But now that Chloe was in a grave, it was all too different.

 

She just couldn’t fathom what it must have been for Joyce to see yet another loved one get buried right in front of her eyes - killed by someone, again. How could anyone go through that twice? Even so, she stayed strong. Joyce would always remain the woman Max respected the most in the world.

 

And still the secret to it all had been revealed only to Max. Why her? Why had destiny chosen  _her_ to know, of all people?

 

She knew this was Chloe's wish. Chloe's unchangeable destiny. Chloe truly loved her mom and even David. And who was Max to deny her her last wish? Just like in the alternative reality she'd consented on giving her the death she wanted… so she had here, and forever.

 

Was she meant to feel guilty for this?

 

It just felt like another really long dream.

 

Maybe she'd gone crazy in that split second in the girls’ bathroom, when Nathan threatened Chloe with a gun. She'd imagined thousands of outcomes in one single moment, like in that strange movie she’d once seen thanks to Warren, _Mr. Nobody._ In the instant between making an impossible decision, fate itself turned outside in, allowing Mr. Nobody to explore time in all its dimension, all in order to take one good decision. If there was any. But could it all have been just a spark of insanity?

 

Except that Mr. Nobody had powers too - undeniably so. And the same went for Max. Her powers had truly existed, but the proof of it now only stayed in her memories. She'd lost her powers right after letting Chloe get killed. Despite that, she wasn't crazy or delusional. Otherwise, how could she have known that Jefferson was guilty, or where the Dark Room was, or Rachel’s body?

 

Not that she'd tried to rewind time after all that had happened. She was sure about her decision, and didn’t want to time-travel again. But mostly, she was just scared shitless about the possibility of breaking time again, reducing Chloe’s sacrifice to nothing.

 

But even when she regained the guts to try and rewind time just a _little_ bit, she had to realize to her own shock that nothing happened, no matter how much she tried.

 

It was like destiny was revoking her the right to change her mind or to change destiny, somehow. Not that she would. But the sheer relief of this being the state of things made Max breathe again. The sensation of being put back into reality - _one_ reality - that she couldn't manipulate, no matter what… it was maddening but refreshing, almost to the point of making her cry with joy. Finally not everything depended on her. Finally she wasn't in God’s shoes anymore.

 

But this didn't change the fact that her life-changing experience couldn't be shared with anybody. No one would ever believe her without proof. This could only make her feel estranged from reality, all over again. Again, outside of time and space.

 

Except for maybe--

 

Someone gently patted on her shoulder. 

 

“I'll be waiting over there. Take your time, Max.”

 

Only he seemed capable of believing her without a doubt, and who knows why. He'd even figured out she was hiding a secret from him, despite her being elusive about it, but he never pushed too much. His kindness knew no limits. Would he still trust her that way now?

 

The diggers had almost finished covering Chloe's grave. Now it was time for the last goodbye. Max clutched the photo that had started it all, ended it, and saved the world, at the cost of a life. She had mixed emotions about it, but had to let go of it. As another wave of earth covered it almost immediately, she let the photo flutter down with Chloe.

 

Before joining Warren on the faraway bench he was sitting on, she'd hugged Joyce one last time, without saying anything other than “Chloe loved you both very much": another thing Max knew for a fact and hoped they would believe even without proof. Leaving the two heartbroken parents alone, she approached Warren, who was waiting with his hands idle on his lap.

 

“Thank you for always being here, Warren.” Max began as she sat down beside him, and really meant it, in all possible ways.

 

“I'd never leave you alone going through all of this. Plus, I didn't quite know her, but for a student to be…” his voice quieted down a bit, scared of what he was going to say _“...killed_ in our school just like that is... What I mean is, this is the least I could do.”

 

“You really are a kind-hearted person, Warren.”

 

Before he could deny in embarrassment, he noticed her behaviour shifting to an even gloomier one, as her shoulders dropped and her stare fixed to the ground. He felt obliged to say something about it.

 

“I know this has been tough on you. I totally understand if you want some space by yourself. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to.”

 

“That’s not it, Warren. Actually... I think I really need to talk to somebody about this. The problem is I don't think there's anyone who’ll ever believe me.”

 

This response perked Warren's interest. Whatever it was that Max was bottling up, he wanted her to know that he was at least available whenever she wanted to talk. He tried to put it into words as best as he could, despite it sounding a bit rushed.

 

He’d always been like this. Max didn’t know why she was surprised at this point, hearing him say that he "was ready to believe anything" at this point. Maybe it was too good to be true, but maybe she also deserved someone like that in her life, after the universe had toyed around with her too much. But here were no cataclysmic signs, no scientific proofs to back her up, no nothing. But he was still ready to believe her. Maybe Chloe was right when she said he was _that_ in love with her. Still, Max couldn't mess this up and make herself sound like a lunatic. She had no rewind powers to make this conversation better if screwed up.

 

“This will definitely sound crazy to you. But I know you don’t have the mind to make prejudices...” Max scratched her neck, trying to find a good way to start this. “Remember… that movie, Donnie Darko? I think something really similar, if not worse, happened to me. And it was all _so_ real, Warren. I’m not joking.”

 

Max's heart started thumping as she realized she was about to say the truth to someone who could either believe her and reassure her of her worries, or doubt her and shove her back into a lonely reality.

 

Warren wasn't saying anything yet, and only looked genuinely curious.

 

“...Warren, I was able to control time for a few days.” She said, knowing exactly well what she’d done with that confession. Warren’s brow furrowed bit, but he didn’t seem to show any signs of doubt, only wonder. Max took this as a good enough sign to continue.

 

“You see, that girl who died, Chloe… I really didn't want her to… to… _get killed_ . I cared for her so much that I… must have triggered something. When I saw her dying in the bathroom the first time, I stopped it from happening by rewinding time and ringing the alarm before Nathan could shoot her. Then, I became good friends with her. It was only a few days but it felt like starting from where we’d left off. With her help, we discovered the truth about Mr. Jefferson and Rachel. We would have never done it if I hadn't obtained these powers. Warren, I was about to get killed by Jefferson, too. If only I hadn't the power to go back, I wouldn't be here. I know this is a lot to take in but I swear…”

 

“It's okay, Max. I believe you.”

 

“...You do? But how?”

 

“What you told me is definitely... something. I don't know how this happened but I know I can trust you. I can't think of a reason why you'd lie right now, and about this.”

 

“Oh, thank you, Warren. Thank God,” Max sighed in a low voice, shaking her head. "I was so scared you'd think I'd simply gone crazy after what happened. Even I wish it was as simple as that. But the problem is, it was just  _real._ And I have nobody to tell this to. Other than... you, now that I've said it."

 

“You wouldn't be telling me this if it wasn't real. But… what happened next?”

 

Max was afraid he'd ask that, but it was inevitable. Now that he had a part of the story he deserved the other half.

 

“All that tinkering with time was starting to… destroy it, basically. I have no idea of how many times I travelled to change outcomes; I lost count. I know I shouldn’t have. Strange natural phenomena were occurring, and eventually after four days a huge storm was about to hit this city. I had to make a decision… saving Chloe one last time and letting the rest of you die, and possibly continue to ruin everything around me… or going back to the moment she was first killed, letting her... _die_ , and saving you all from what I'd cause.”

 

Warren didn't know what to say, amazed but not in any way doubtful. He leaned back on his seat to process what he’d heard, but Max decided she owed him more explanations.

 

“Chloe knew she had to die. At the end, when everything was going to shit because of that tornado, she asked me not to delay it anymore. Maybe unconsciously I knew it, too. As long as I didn't want to let her go, I had the powers to go back. But now that she's gone, I can't anymore…”

 

Max’s head hung limp toward the ground. She had no courage to look at Warren after all she'd said, even if he supposedly believed her.

 

“I don't know why all of this happened, Warren. I even tried to study quantum physics but I only got a headache from it. It only scratches the surface. It's not enough to explain it at all. I think…”

 

Finally she raised her chin up, briefly glimpsing Warren's face and then moving onto the distant figures of Chloe's parents.

 

“I think it may have all happened because of my sense of guilt. Chloe had always been special to me, since we were children. But I wasn't there for her when her father died, and he was one of the most wonderful people I've ever met. Maybe I was just stupid... and so, so jealous of her perfect family and her perfect looks and her perfect personality. I was so insecure. Maybe that's why I abandoned her at her lowest point. And to see her die right in front of me, it was just too much.”

 

Max stared at her fawn necklace and started fiddling with it.

 

“This could have been just a long dream. But I know for a fact that it wasn't. All the memories I have with Chloe are still here, and they’re all real. And I know she's still somewhere. I never would have thought I’d get to travel in between realities, but now I know we exist somewhere beyond here and now. And the reason I got to live this crazy journey is so that I wouldn't despair over her loss. That's why I can smile instead. And it wasn't only about me and her. It was also about Arcadia Bay. In order to cleanse it of the disease that were the Prescotts and Mr. Jefferson. To avenge Rachel; to prevent Kate from suffering after that video to the point of suicide. Even to avoid Victoria becoming another clueless victim, and Nathan to be used up as a rug yet again.”

 

Max released a deep breath.

 

“To leave Chloe once and for all in good terms. To let her die without regrets about Rachel, to let her feel like having a family is still possible, even with David… It was for all of them, in the end. But maybe also… to get to see who you really are, Warren. You’re so much more than what you give yourself credit for, and than what I thought. You're... much more than just friend.” Max blushed before realizing what she’d just said. “I-I'm sorry for talking so much. You're not forced to believe any of this.”

 

Warren’s eyebrows arched up - he was completely dumbfounded, but found the courage to rest a hand on hers, stopping it from fiddling ossessively with the fawn necklace.

 

“All the things you’ve been saying… How could I _not_ believe you? You’re SuperMax. This, and more, is possible to you.” It sounded like something he'd usually say, but the tone he used made it clear he really meant it.

 

“I... don't know how much I would believe anyone saying this to me, if I was in your shoes. But I'm glad you believe me. Very, very glad.”

 

“If I had gone through the same things you went through with Chloe, I wouldn't be surprised if I developed superpowers, too. But I guess you'd always be a better hero than me.”

 

“Oh please. You had your heroic moments too!”

 

The two giggled for a while, and it was at that point that Max put her hand over his for a brief second before retrieving it. Warren was slightly embarrassed by this gesture but looked pleased with it.

 

“So, erm… in that reality…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You... saved a lot of people. Did you… want to save me too?”

 

What kind of question was that, Warren? But too late, already asked it. He struggled to look her in the eye as he said that.

 

Max’s heart briefly melted - she wanted to shake her head or drop her shoulders and sigh. Reminded of that last kiss they shared, she realized Warren had no memory of it. He definitely deserved it now, too.

 

“Of course. There was simply no way I’d leave you behind.”

 

Warren said nothing, trying not to look too obviously overjoyed by that reply. Max added:

 

“...In fact, it was also thanks to you if I was even able to go back and save Arcadia Bay.”

 

“Whoa. I guess that other me is pretty badass.”

 

Max laughed. “Yeah, you are.”

 

A comfortable silence followed. Since Warren seemed so at ease with this whole thing, it was almost comical to Max. Of course he would be. He watched too much Doctor Who to have any doubts this stuff could be real. His extreme open-mindedness almost made him gullible. Or maybe he knew more than he let on. It probably had something to do with knowing how it felt to keep a secret from others, or having to deal with 'being invisible'. That, or, he _truly wanted_  to believe Max, and only Max.

 

At this point Max dared putting more money on the table and spill out her last secret.

 

Before she could tell him she loved him, Max was interrupted to her own surprise by Warren. He never changed his awkward timing.

 

“I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you for all of this. I might not know you for long or at least not as long as your friend Chloe, but I can tell how much you've grown, changed… in the blink of an eye. You're really amazing, Max.”

 

It was then Max gave him the kiss. Sweet, soft, quick. The exact same flavor as the first one; Max tried to replicate it for the Warren in this timeline. 

 

The hug afterwards was inevitable. They had all the time in the world now, and nothing to prevent or rewind anymore.

 

Still inebriated by the electricity of the connection, the two bounced back and smiled. The only thing Warren - fairly shocked but obviously happy by the turn of events - could reply was awkward gibberish.

 

Max was resolute in getting up, and gestured him to follow her on the grovel road.

 

“My throat got sore after all that talking. Why don’t you start blabbering about something? Isn't that _your_ thing anyway?”

 

“U-Uhm, speaking of which, there's something I've wanted to--”

 

“Tell me? But I know already.”

 

“...Of course you do.”

 

Max smiled widely and grabbed his hand in silence.

 

An almost invisible doe followed them from behind the trees, then cut their path to advance in front of them for a few steps. Max stopped walking, while the doe stared longly into her eyes. Warren could see nothing and looked confused. Max understood this was the last time she'd see her again and smiled as she said goodbye in her thoughts.

 

The doe turned her head and proceeded forward, as always showing the road to the future, the one that Max could now finally advance toward.


End file.
